


Star's Story

by Mudkipzuniverse



Series: Gravity Falls Weirdness (This is what you get when you end a show with a major fandom) [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>hehehehehehe</p><p>Dipper is seriously confused</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Seeing Stars

Dipper woke with a groan, the damp grass made his shorts slightly wet, wait, grass? Dipper got up, looking around, he was outside, "Why am i out here?" then he heard the sound of groaning metal, the tree bunker. He walked over, someone had just gone down, he followed, their shadow stopped and then it moved again. Dipper walked in, and he was jumped.

"WHOOOOAAAAAH!" he hit the floor with a thump, he felt his wrists being pinned down, he tried getting up, something was sitting in his legs, "Ugh, what the hell just happened" he looked up, the dim light made it possible for him to see his attacker, a girl his age, she wore a black crop top that said Music Sketch in rainbow paint style text, She wore a black and rainbow striped long sleeve shirt under it.  
She wore a black knee-high skirt, the waist was black with rainbow stripes.  
She also had on stockings that matched her belt, they were black and rainbow striped.  
Her shoes were boots that went up her leg and stopped halfway to the knee, they were black.  
She had on a knit black beanie, rainbow stripes and were separated by black stripes of its own, the hem was black.  
Her hair was a dark mahogany red, long, thick, and curly, her eyes golden caramel brown, she also wore light pink lipstick.  
She was beautiful.

"Who are you?" her voice was soft and gentle, but serious at the same time, it was perfect, oh god, he was NOT doing this now! "I'm Dipper" she stared at him, "Soooo, are we gonna be like this all night or..." she got up, yawning, "So, Dipper, why are you out this late, i know what you are gonna ask, i live here, for now i guess" she emphasized her point with a yawn. "I woke up outside, before i was in my bed, asleep" he got up, his head hurt, ugh. "Hmmm...so im guessing im a figment of your imagination then?" "I guess, i mean, its a dream" she nodded, sitting in a chair, he did the same.

"I'm Star, but you knew that, its your dream" "Uh, yeah" "Whats it like?" "Huh?" he looked up, she was literally inches away from his face. "Being real?" "Ummm, i dont know, nice, i guess" she nodded, "But dreams are better, know why?" "Nope" "Anything can happen, as long as you are asleep, and sometimes, your dreams have a mind of their own" he gulped, she lifted his bangs up and kissed his birthmark, his face turned red. "You are waking up, see you tonight..." as he woke up he heard one last thing, " _Remember, Stars are only at their full beauty in the night sky, but ill be here for you all the time..._ "

Dipper sat up, a dull throb in the back of his head, he wiped his forehead, when he saw his hand, it had light pink lipstick on it, the kind Star was wearing...

 


	2. What is going on?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hehehehehehe
> 
> Dipper is seriously confused

"Bro bro, come on! We have the day to EXPLORE!!!!!" Mabel emphasized it by throwing glitter everywhere. Where does she even get this stuff? "Hmmm, I dont know Mabes, i had this crazy dream, i woke up and there was evidence that it WASNT a dream, but what else could have happened?" "Oh yeah, sooooo" "What?" "Who gave you the kiss?" Dipper flushed, and got up, "Nobody!" "THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE A LIPSTICK MARK ON YOUR FOREHEAD?!" "What, i cant hear you!" Mabel sighed, following her brother into the forest.

 

"The tree bunker? Why are we here?" "Because, im very confused" "Oh my god, now im confused" she used her grappling hook on the branch lever, the tree opened. They walked down the old stairs, and entered the first room, nothing. "Wow, nothing! Lets go" Mabel started walking, but then squeaked. "Wha...." Dipper looked at the massive creature before them,

it had white scales that acted like prisms, the colors reflected off of it changed with light level and angle

Dipper could see a thin layer of translucent feathers on the scales

The creatures long tail was twitching

Its eyes were pitch black, large claws unsheathed from the creatures paws

Its paws were covered in fur, it acted like the scales, the fur went up to the knee and stopped

its ears were standing up, large and alert, fur sprouted from the top

it had a tuft of fur on its tail tip

it also had a mane, the start was a tuft of fur on its head, the thick mane then continued down its back, getting smaller until it disappeared

its snout looked like it belonged to a crocodile, but it was shorter and got slightly more narrow at the end

it had a big black nose, like a dog

he could see whiskers, they were not very big but they were there

the creatures underbelly was scales. but they looked smoother and softer, no feathers or fur covering them

Dipper saw large bat wings, the membrane was slightly translucent, the actual wing had scales and feathers, just like the body

its back legs were huge, they looked extremely powerful, its front legs, not as muscular but they were still powerful looking

 

The creature yawned, its jaw stretched more than it should have, long tongue curling, its saliva looked thick and sticky, but its arsenal of sharp teeth the size of steak knives made a point, they glistened in the low light.The creature then took notice of them, and growled. "Shit, Mabel run!" "On it!" the rushed back up the tree stairs, the creature made it out too, well, at least they could hide easier. "Mabel, go get Ford" "But-" "GO GET HIM!" she yelped, running, the creature followed her movements for a second, then went back to staring Dipper down. He didnt notice the tail reaching for his legs until her felt something leathery and fluffy curl around them.

 

"Shit" the creature yanked him into the air, extending it wings, Dipper could hear Ford. "DIPPER!" "Ford help!" Mabel and Ford stopped and looked at the creature, Ford pulled something out and shot at it, it squeaked, but not much else. "LET HIM GO!" it opened its mouth entirely, hissing at them, then it jumped, and boy was Dipper right about its back legs, the were shot into the air, then, they were hovering above the forest.

 

The creatures tail reached around, until the creature grabbed him with its paws, then it started flying away, Dipper hung on for dear life, he was going to die, and he wasnt even 18, ugh. The creatures paws were warm and fluffy, and Dipper felt himself dozing off. 

 

 

Dipper woke with a groan, he sat up, he was in some kind of cave, great, he looked out the exit, there was a ledge but that was it, he was on the side of a cliff. "Ohmygod!" he jumped back. He felt something soft and leathery, it was also warm and smooth, he looked up, the creature was staring down at him. "Uh....hi?" it made a small purring noise. "It grabbed Dipper again, laying down and huffing, it held him close, he was very confused. Well, he might as well go with it, he slipped back into the world of dreams, no worries left in his head.


	3. Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper is debating whether or not he wants to leave the creatures dwelling

Dipper woke up, yawned, and looked above him. Two large eyes starred back down, "..." Dipper just sat their, the creature huffed and put its head on his lap, well, sort of. Dipper began petting its fur, very soft and velvety. "Are you going to eat me?" it looked at him with an expression that looked slightly annoyed.

"Ill take that as a no"dipper's stomach growled, the creature slowly rose, and walked further into the cave, dragging something back out into the dimly lit area by the entrance. It was a sack, Dipper reached in and found that it was full of different kinds of dried meat, fruits, and vegetables. He bit into a piece of jerky, it tasted odd, but he still ate it, the creature was eating the meat off of something it must have killed earlier, he heard the occasional crunch of bones, but not much else. 

 Dipper finished his jerky, the creature was grooming itself, like a cat. Then it got up, and looked at Dipper, "Thank you for the food, im not hungry anymore" the creature nodded and dragged the sack back into the cave, probably to hide it from scavenging creatures like raccoon. It walked back out, that is when Dipper noticed something on its chest, it was a tracking device. It knew about it, but didnt seem to care. Dipper just watched the clouds as the creature lied down next to him, falling asleep.

Dipper woke up to the sound of metal hitting stone. "Hm?" he saw a hook. A grappling hook. "Shit..." the creature was sound asleep, it had curled around Dipper to keep him warm. Dipper watched as somebody slowly climbed up onto the cliff, as well as they helped somebody else up too. A dim light turned on, as he expected, Mabel and Ford came to his rescue. They just walked into what they knew was the den of some huge carnivore, with no safe way out. Every hope of Mabel having actual logic was gone, along with his thoughts of Ford being a genius. They were so fucking stupid, he honestly didnt care if they were killed, they literally walked into this.

"Dipper!" Mabel whisper yelled, running over to him, but stopping when she saw what was curled around him. "This is going to be much harder" "We are still not hurting it" "It would make this so much easier" "No" Ford sighed and got closer, Dipper cuddled up closer, pretending he was asleep. "Dipper, i know you are not sleeping, now get up so we can rescue your stupid ass" Dipper looked up at his twin, "You two are the ones who walked into what you knew was the den of a carnivore about 20 times your size" "Yeah, and look how much it absolutely HATES humans" she gestured to the creature, who was still curled up around him. 

Then it yawned, ears twitching and its tail uncurling, it started to stretch and stand up, Dipper shivered at the loss of warmth. It sniffed the air before opening its eyes. It looked down at Ford and Mabel, then it lied back down, making sure Dipper was warm again. Mabel grumbled something, "Fine, but i am staying here too" "Mabel!" "What? I cant stay with my bro-bro?" Ford sighed and said a quick bye, then slid down the grappling hook's rope, Mabel watched the hook disappear from view.

Mabel then felt a gust of cold wind, no wonder Dipper wanted that thing around him, it was fucking freezing up here, the creature nudged her with its tail, she walked over and joined her brother, who was already asleep. "Night Dippingsauce" the creature sniffed her and nuzzled her, she lied down next to her brother, dozing off.


	4. Others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Mabel find out why the creature was hiding and why it treats them so well
> 
>  
> 
> its life depends on it

I woke up, Mabel had been here for a few days, the creature didnt seem to mind though. Today was the day, the creature went on a hunt regularly, every other week, but this time Mabel and I were coming along too. As the creature landed, i noticed that we were relatively close to the shack. It nudged us, it probably wanted us to visit.

So we did. "Oh thank god you two are ok!" "Dudes!" Stan and Wendy were the ones to greet them, everything was going fine, and then we heard a crash.

We ran outside, the creature had been flung into the trees, it was torn up and bleeding. No tree could do THAT much damage. Then a large bird, an odd looking wolf with wings, a giant frog thing, and a huge reptile started closing in on it.

"Give it up Star" "You cant beat all four of us" "Just give in and we may let you live" the reptile was gone. Suddenly Mable and I were picked up by our torsos, something's claws digging into our skin slightly. "I found her humans!" the creature looked up, then it growled, and launched itself into the reptile, grabbing us in the process. 

"Why you little..." the reptile morphed hissed, then the bird started attacking the creature, who was curled around us, protecting us. Then the reptile's tail grabbed us again, this time, the creature got up, opened its mouth entirely, and but down at the base. The reptile shrieked, dropping us, the creature then tore off it's tail. "Oh god..." Mabel and I started backing away. Then the bird got us.

The creature then turned around, and bit its wings, shaking the bird with ease, they wernt torn off, but they were mangled. The amphibian tried to grab us as well, the creature bit down on to its middle, hard. When it let go, large holes were left where its teeth had been. the wolf just charged at the creature, who bit down, this time, we saw what looked like the fangs of a venomous snake.

The wolf shrieked, the venom wasnt killing it, but it was doing something. Then the creature fell over, we looked around, all four of the others were now human, when i looked down, i gasped. The creature was Star, she wasnt a figment of my imagination, but she was bleeding heavily.

"Star?" she opened her eyes slightly, "About fucking time you figured that out" she chuckled but it turned into a cough, "But, how?" "I WAS a figment of your imagination, partially, but until i met you and actually talked to you, i was just a made up person, you are the reason that i am actually real, your sister is too, her imagination partially formed what you had been living with, the color and some of the physical details and stuff".

She just kind of laid there, we were taking care of her injuries, but i had a feeling that the connection she had with me was deeper than just needing me to be in the physical realm. After all, she technically kissed me...


End file.
